magifandomcom-20200222-history
Hakuei Ren
|kanji = 練白瑛 |romaji = Ren Hakuei |gender = Female |age = 21 |height = 169 cm (5'5") |djinn = Paimon |family = Hakuryuu Ren (brother) Hakuren Ren (brother) Hakuyuu Ren (brother) Kougyoku Ren (cousin) Kouen Ren (cousin) Kouha Ren (cousin) Koumei Ren (cousin) Gyokuen Ren (mother) |allies = Seishun Ri Hakuryuu Ren Aladdin Dorji Boyan Bator Kouen Ren |enemies = Ryosai |occupation = King Candidate Princess of Kou Empire General of Kou Empire |affiliation = Paimon Kou Empire |manga = Night 19 |image gallery = yes}} Hakuei Ren (練白瑛, Ren Hakuei) is the first Princess of the Kou Empire. She is the owner of the Djinn, Paimon. She is a Dungeon Capturer, capturing one Dungeon, and a King Candidate. Appearance She is an average height girl with long hair and blue eyes. She has a mole in the same place as Hakuryuu and their mother, Gyokuen Ren. She also wears a metal headband and hair ornaments attached to her bangs. She wears clothes that are native to her country with metal armor. She also carries a fan with white feathers that is also her metal vessel. Personality Hakuei has a strong sense of justice. She treasures Hakuryuu Ren a lot. She is a pacifist and does not wish to wage wars. She takes over as Hakuryuu’s mother, she made sure that Hakuryuu will be able to do everything on his own, which includes cooking. History She and her assistant Seishun Ri, conquered the Dungeon of Paimon, with her obtaining the Djinn. Plot Kouga Arc Hakuei, Ryosai, and Seishun Ri set out to go talk to the Kouga Clan. She tries her best to negotiate, but is caught in a trap set by Ryosai. She fights the whole army but soon runs out of Magoi. When she is about to be killed by Ryosai, Aladdin rescues her. After talking to Paimon they separate with Hakuei offering to introduce Judal to Aladdin. World Exploration Arc She was seen rushing to the Kou Empire on horses with her Household; Seishun and over 100 members of the Kouga Clan, behind. She went back very fast thanks to the help of her brother's magic,. After a talk with Kouen, they're about to attend the funeral of their uncle and former emperor. After the funeral, she meets with Hakuryuu in which he tells her about their mother and what he plans to do. Abilities Hakuei has a low amount of Magoi. She has also shown some skill in swordplay. Djinn Wind3.jpg|Hakuei releases Paimon Hakuei djinn weapon.jpg|Hakuei's Djinn Metal Vessel Hakuei and Paimon.png|Hakuei and Paimon Hakuei Household.png|Household Hakuei's Djinn is Paimon, the Djinn of Maniacal Love and Chaos. Paimon is a Wind Djinn. Household Paimon is a fecundity type of Djinn, meaning she is capable of reproducing, which maybe the reason Hakuei's Household consists of Seishun Ri, Dorji, Bator, Boyan, and more than 100 other members of the Kouga Clan. Metal Vessel Hakuei's Djinn Metal Vessel is a flabellum with a metal handle with feather like appendages. Djinn Equip Hakuei hasn't shown the ability to equip Paimon. Her Djinn allows her to create small and large tornadoes to protect her and attack her enemy. These tornadoes are powerful, but because of her lack of Magoi, it doesn't last long. In episode 5 of the anime she was able to Djinn equip. Stats Trivia Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:King Candidate Category:Kou Empire